


Angst fic

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Vgault requested a dofty angst fic so here it is





	Angst fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



All requests are welcome 

Angst fic  
Dom was just finishing up with a patient when Ange came up to him.  
Ange "you've got a phone call"  
Dom "who is it"  
Ange "your mother"  
Dom "she is not my mother and you can tell her I'm busy"  
Ange "she was really upset and it sounded important"  
Dom "fine I will deal with it myself" dom stormed over to the phone to tell Carole he didn't want to talk to her. But when he heard what was being said, he stopped dead. Ange was growing more and more worried because as the phone call went on Dom got more upset and by the time he hang up dom was shaking uncontrollably.  
Ange "dom are you okay?"  
Dom "no, I can't believe it"  
Ange "what is it? Has something happened?"  
Dom "I have to go"  
Ange "tell me what it is"  
Dom "I can't" with that he ran out.

Lofty was making a coffee for him and donna when he got a text. He looked at it and read  
From Dom  
Lofty I love you and meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Please whatever happens remember that.  
Lofty raised a eyebrow at this because Dom Hadn't spoken to him since lofty confessed to cheating. Lofty rang dom's number but it went to message bank.  
Donna "what's wrong?"  
Lofty "I don't know but I just got a really weird text from Dom."  
Donna "I'm sure it's nothing"  
Lofty "probably but I will go up to YAU just to check" lofty then walked out of the staff room with a feeling of dread because lofty had seen his share of suicide notes while working in the emergency department and they all sounded like the text Dom sent. When he got to YAU he couldn't see his husband, so he asked Essie where Dom was.  
Essie "Ms Goddard said he got a call from Carole and then left"  
Lofty "was he upset when he left?"  
Essie "yes I think he got some bad news"  
Lofty "oh God"  
Essie "lofty what is it?" Lofty just showed her the text.  
Essie "did you try to call him?"  
Lofty "yes but his phone is off"  
Essie "then try Carole" lofty then tried calling her but there was no answer.  
Lofty "no answer, please tell me I'm wrong and this is not a suicide note"  
Essie "I don't know but we need to call the police"

2 hours later lofty found himself sitting in Sacha's office nursing a coffee.  
Sacha "the police still haven't found him"  
Lofty "it's my fault"  
Sacha "we don't know yet if anything has happened, so try not to think the worst"  
Lofty "you don't understand Dom has been going through a hard time and then I told him I cheated, so maybe it all got too much and"  
Sacha "all we can do is hope" just then sacha got a call saying that the police had found dom.

Dom was sitting curled up in a ball when lofty entered the police interview room.  
Lofty "they told me what happened I'm so sorry."  
Dom "I couldn't stop him"  
Lofty "Dom it wasn't your fault"  
Dom "how can you say that? He did it to hurt me" Lofty didn't know how to comfort dom so he just held his husband. Lofty still couldn't believe that isaac was so cruel as to force dom to met him just to have dom watch isaac kill Carole and then himself. The police said that isaac had been released from prison early because he was dying and that isaac didn't want to die slowly from cancer so he did this as a final act of revenge. Lofty knew that dom would never forgive himself for Carole's death.


End file.
